


Camp Half-Blood Part One

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Greek Mythology - Freeform, PercyJackson, percy jackson imagine, percyjacksonimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Percy Jackson x ReaderWord Count:  2,472 (oops lol😅😬🤣)Summary:  Some violence, One swear word.Author’s Note: This is written as adults.I was thinking of making more parts to this? What do you guys think?🥺😬
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Grover?” You called from your bedroom as you fumbled around your room, in search of your lanyard.

“What’s up?” He asked making his way to stand outside of your room.

“Have you seen my name tag?” You asked frantically searching.

He chuckled in response. Before you could respond he told you where it was - in its usual place beside the door.

“Oh!” You exclaimed quickly, making your way to the door. Putting it on, you glanced at him.

“What would I do without you?”

“Die probably.” He joked, smiling.

“Most likely.” You agreed laughing.

“Be safe.” He spoke as you were halfway out of the front door.

“Always am!” You replied.

———————————————

“This statue is of the Greek goddess Athena.” You gestured to the porcelain statue beside you. “Does anyone know what she is the goddess of?”

The group of tourists in front of you, gazed at the statue that you were standing next to. Flashes of light from cameras capturing the statue bounced around the room.

“Y/N.” Your co-worker spoke walking toward you. “You have some visitors.” He spoke gesturing to the two men behind him.

Frowning you glanced at the group of tourists behind you.

“I’m in the middle of a tour.”

“Don’t worry.” He spoke placing a hand on your bicep. “I’ll take over.” He winked, before approaching the group.

“Grover?” You asked with a slight smile. “What’re you doing here?”

He tugged you in for a hug. “Y/N, you remember Percy?” He spoke as you pulled apart.You nodded your head.

“How could I not?” A giggle fell from your lips. “He’s usually at our apartment.”

Percy awkwardly gazed at you, unsure of what to do. Scoffing you tugged him into a hug feeling him tense underneath you. Just as you were about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around your waist reciprocating your hug.

Pulling away, you resumed your spot in front of both men. The feeling of nervousness washed over you. Smoothing over your black pencil skirt, you attempted to fidget with your blouse even though it was neatly tucked in underneath your skirt. Your hair cascading over your shoulders. With the height of your heels, you were almost as tall as Percy.

“What’re you guys doing here?” You were the first to break the silence.

“How much do you know about your father?” Grover asked in a blunt way.

Frowning, your eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“Not much. Why?”

Both men exchanged a knowing glance.

“Come with us.” Grover spoke leading you towards the exit.

“Grover, I can’t just leave.” You spoke crossing your arms over your chest. “My shift isn’t over.” Firmly staring at both men.

“Fine.” Percy spoke nonchalantly. “We’ll stay with you.”

“Percy…” You rolled your eyes. “That’s not how this works. You can’t just stay here while I finish my shift.”

“Sure we can.” Grover chimed in.

You groaned in frustration.True to their word, Grover and Percy waited in the museum during your shift.

————————————————-

“Where are we going?” You asked from the back seat, checking your phone.

Neither of them bothered to respond. They were emersed in their conversation that, they frantically bickered back and forth.

Percy slammed on the breaks, causing you to slide forward thankfully your seat belt caught you.

“Black Jack?” You questioned leaning over to look out of the windshield. Both men turned and gazed at you in confusion.

Without another word, you quickly unbuckled and exited the car.

“Y/N!” Grover yelled in panic.

Rolling your eyes, a smile made it’s way across your lips as you made your way to Black Jack.

“Hey, Black Jack.” You spoke, greeting the horse. His face nuzzled yours as giggles fell from your lips.

“I missed you too, buddy.” You replied.

“You…You can understand him?” Grover questioned in shock as he stood beside Percy.

Continuing to pet Black Jack, you glanced at both men. “Well, understand what I think he’s saying.” You muttered.

Percy and Grover exchanged a knowing look.Black Jack let out an unfamiliar noise, as he shook his head.

Furrowing your brows together you looked at him. “What is it?”

The sound of branches and leafs rustling startled you. Gazing toward the noise, ice coursed through your veins.

“Guys?” You whispered, not daring to remove your focus from the direction of the noise.

“Y/N, get behind us.” Grover spoke in a protective manner. Frowning you turned to look at him.

“No.” You spoke.

“What do you mean no?” He asked in shock, both men looking at you as their expression was etched with confusion.

Making your way towards the car, you gazed at them over your shoulder.

“Exactly what I said.” You muttered.Leaning in the back seat, you began searching for a button you had. Finding it, the middle console of the back seat fell open. Reaching inside, you pulled out two swords. You walked back towards your friends.

“What the hell is that?” Grover questioned.

“Where did you get those?”

“I’ve had them in my car.” You responded nonchalantly.

“In case of an emergency.” You handed Percy one of the swords as you, stood in front of them.

“How do you know the thing doesn’t have a gun?” Grover asked.

Raising an eyebrow you looked at him.

“Grover.” You started, gazing at Percy in the process. “You do realize my job is knowing about Greek Mythology right?”

“What’re you saying?” He asked as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“I’m saying.” You stated. “That this road is notorious for having ‘animal’ attacks on it.”

“She’s right.” A female voice spoke behind you. “I’d listen to her if I were you.”

Whirling around, you could make out the details of the woman’s face.

“Give us the girl.” She spoke again.

Percy reached out grabbing your wrist, gently pulling you beside him and Grover.

“No.” Grover shot back.

“Give. Us. The girl.” Another female spoke joining the first one.

“No.” Percy responded this time.

“We won’t ask again.” They spoke in unison. “He wants her home.”

Hearing their words, made you frown. Before you had a chance to process, one of the woman had grown wings landing above you. She had knocked you to the ground, causing your sword to skid out of reach.

“Come with us.” She snarled above you. “Come with us and we’ll spare your friends.”

“Don’t do it Y/N!” Grover yelled.

Gazing toward his voice, you then saw Grover standing on his own with fur covering his legs.

“Grover?” You asked in disbelief.

The sound of a horse naying, could be heard. Black jack, kicked the winged woman off of you, allowing you to get to your feet and grab your sword.

“She’s a feisty one.” The other woman taunted. “This’ll be fun.”

She flew at you attempting to knock you down. A strong arm wrapped around your waist yanking you in the direction of their body. Colliding with a broad chest, the smell of sea salt filled your senses.

“Are you okay?” Percy’s husky voice asked full of concern.

Gazing at him, the close proximity causing heat to rise in your cheeks, as his piercing blue eyes bore into y/e/c.

Nodding you placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing yourself away. Percy was quickly yanked away from you, as one of the women ripped him away. Raising your sword, you sung it coming in contact with arm. She let out a shrill scream. The sound was something that you had never heard before.

“Percy!” Grover yelled.

Swinging your sword, you were able to defend yourself against the woman attempting to advance at you. Her claws came in contact with your cheek, causing pain to course through your body. Hitting her with your sword, she let out the same shrill scream as the other woman had.

“Get her to camp!”

Nodding Percy wrapped an arm around your waist, yanking you to him. Your back collided with his chest. Lifting you onto Blackjack, you were quickly flown through the forest. Blackjack let out a sound of agony, as he collided with the ground causing you and Percy to tumble onto the ground.

Groaning your side had a harsh impact with a large rock as you fell to the ground. One of the women had followed you into the forest flying after Blackjack.

“You didn’t think we would let you get away that easy did you?” She sneered.

Crawling backwards, you gaped at the woman flying above you.

“Percy?” You asked panic evident in your voice.

When you didn’t get a response, you frantically looked around until your gaze fell on him. He had hit his head on a large rock, causing him to be out cold.

“It’s just you and me now girl.” She taunted. “You can’t even work a sword. How do you expect to save your friends?”

Flying down, she attempted to attack you. Rolling out of the way, you had successfully dodged her attack. Exhaustion began setting in, as your chest rose and fell at a rapid pace.

Percy let out a low groan, as he became conscious again.

“Leave her alone!” He yelled stumbling to his feet.

“Who’s going to make me?” She continued to taunt him. “Surely not you.”

Before you could think, you lifted your hand preventing the winged woman from furthering her attack on Percy. Turning her attention back towards you, she stared at you with confusion.

“I am.” You spoke with confidence, rising to your feet.

Grover rushed over to where you and Percy were fighting the last winged woman. Both men stared at you with a confused expression.

The woman cackled, turning towards you she attempted to lunge at you. Blocking her actions, you lifted your other hand allowing you to hold her still. Your eyes grew heavy, as you let the anger you had race through your veins.She continued to attempt her movements, but you were able to block them. Before you could think you had turned her to dust.Falling to your knees, your hands shot out in front of you holding you up as you leaned forward. Your chest was rising and falling faster than before, as you gasped for air.

“Y/N…” Grover muttered kneeling beside you, as he rubbed your back attempting to comfort you. “What….” His voice trailing off not processing what he saw.

“My mother.” You gasped out. “Is a witch.”

Pushing off of the ground Grover and Percy helped you to your feet. Percy had wrapped an arm around your waist helping you walk through the forest. Wincing in pain, silence fell over the group. There was a sudden entrance in the middle of the forest.

Looking at the arch, it was written in greek. Frowning your gaze dropped to the ground in front of you realizing you couldn’t read it. Gazing at the arch again you were able to read it. 'Camp Half-Blood.’ it read.The sound of a whining filled the air.

“Wait.” You stopped stepping away from both men.

“What?” Grover asked in panic.

“Blackjack!” You yelled running toward the horse laying on it’s side, in pain.

“It’ll be okay. You’re okay.” You whispered.

“Y/N…” Grover began. “There’s nothing you can do.”

Looking over your shoulder you shot them a confused look.

Lifting your hands, placing them palm down, you focused as a glow began shining. You began healing Blackjack. Exhaustion set in, as your eyes grew heavier and heavier. Not being able to fight it off any longer, you fell to the ground with a thud. The last thing you remembered was Percy yelling you name, before his strong arms lifted you up.

Groaning, you opened your eyes. Blinking you looked at the ceiling. Flashbacks of the fight, filled your mind. It felt like a weird dream. Attempting to sit up, a sharp pain shot through your side.

“Woah, woah.” A husky voice sounded as they helped you to sit up.

“Thank you.” You muttered.

Looking up to see who helped you, y/e/c was met with the blue ones.

“Percy?”

“Hey.” He smiled, sitting back in his chair beside your bed. “Thanks for…Uhm..Saving me.”

A light pink tint danced along his cheeks.

—————————————————-

“Y/N!” One of the campers called. “Come on we’re going to be late for dinner!” Giggling you nodded your head. It had been a long few months at camp. Percy and Grover had taught you extensively how to fight using a sword.

At some point during the summer, Percy had begun spending more and more time with you. He had quickly become your best friend besides Grover.

You still hadn’t been claimed by your godly parent yet. You had tried to shake the sad feeling that came along with it. Walking into the pavilion, you were greeted by your fellow campers. Everyone was friendly towards you and went to you for advice. Most of the girls did anyway, while most of the guys went to Percy for advice. It was no secret that almost all the girls had a crush on Percy. You didn’t blame them, he was one of the most attractive guys you had seen, even in the human world.

Since you hadn’t been claimed yet, you slept in the Hermes cabin for the time being. Usually, during meals, you bounced around sitting at different tables.Today you opted to sit with your friends.

“Y/N!” Grover exclaimed happily, pulling you in for a hug before sitting down. “I’ve missed you.”

Giggling you smiled. “I missed you too Grover.”

“Hey!” Percy pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

Rolling your eyes, you chuckled. “I saw you all day.”

“So.”

“I missed you too Percy.”

“You better.”

“Are you two done flirting?” Grover interrupted irritation evident in his voice. “Some of us would like to eat.”

His reaction caused you to burst into laughter making Percy and Grover laugh too. Wiping a few tears from your eyes, you caught your breath.Since becoming close friends with Percy, your feelings you had developed for him in the human world, began bubbling up.

Standing up, you were attempting to get something to drink. Silence fell upon the pavilion, as you the hair on the back of your neck stood up. Glancing up, everyones eyes were on you. Looking around, you furrowed your eyebrows together in confusion. Turning toward Percy and Grover, they gazed at you with shock.

Looking upward, you were able to catch a luminated symbol above you. You could feel the color drain from your face as the realization dawned on you. It was one of the 'Big Three.’

Hades.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Percy Jackson x Reader 
> 
> Word Count: 572
> 
> Warning: None.
> 
> Summary: The reader is finally claimed by her godly parent. Who claims her sends a whirlwind through the camp.
> 
> This is part Two.

As you gazed upward, you let out a gasp in surprise. You had been claimed as a child by one of the ‘Big Three’. There was a ping of worry that washed over you. Your mind began wandering about if your friends would want to be friends, with someone that was a child of Hades. He didn’t necessarily have fans. 

Bringing your gaze back down, you saw Chrion rushing towards you full of excitement. 

“Y/N!” His voice boomed. “You’ve been claimed by One of the big Three!” His hands grabbed your shoulders, giving you a light squeeze. “Let’s get you to your cabin.” He grinned. 

Grabbing your wrist he excitedly tugged you behind him, as he descended from the Pavilion. 

“Percy?” You called gazing behind you, with your voice filled full of concern, as you furrowed your eyebrows together. 

“Y/N!” He yelled, standing up, moving to the side of the picnic table, attempting to reach you. 

Grover was quick to place a hand on his shoulder, to stop him from going to you. Percy sent you an apologetic look, before mouthing a single word to you.

‘Later.’

Nodding your head, you felt your stomach churn as you gazed at your peers as they intently watched the interaction between you and Percy. 

“Ah, here we are.” Chiron spoke. “Cabin Thirteen, Hades.” Making his way to the cabin entrance, he held the door open for you to allow you in. 

Your eyes darted around the cabin as you walked through the door. Once you stepped inside, you were overwhelmed with a feeling of frigidness. Sighing, you couldn’t help the shutter that raked through your body.

“Well.” Chiron, clapped his hands together. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

Nodding your head, you went and brought your items to your new home.

As you were unpacking, the sound of knocking echoed off the walls. 

“Y/N?” Percy’s soft voice called from the other side of the door.

“Come in.” You yelled, from the bedroom. 

“Hey.” He spoke, leaning against the door frame while he crossed his arms along his chest. 

“Hey.” You spoke, turning slightly to face him with a grin on your face.

“How are you liking your new cabin?” He questioned, kicking off the frame, before he made his way across the room to where you were standing. 

You shrugged, as you grabbed some shirts, putting them into your dresser. As you turned around, you were surprised when Percy was handing you another handful of your shirts. 

“Th…Thank you.” You stuttered, as you felt heat dancing along your cheeks. 

Percy hummed in response, while offering you a smile.

Once you were done putting your belongings away, you fell onto your bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

Percy was quick to join you on your bed, laying bedside you.

Turning on his side, he tucked a piece of your hair, behind your ear. Moving your head, you were gazing upwards at Percy. There was a comfortable silence that enveloped you. 

Percy leaned in slightly, so much so that you weren’t sure if you had seen him move. 

Your noses nudged each other gently, as you closed your eyes while his breath danced along your lips. Your lips were just about to touch, when there was a knock on your cabin door.

“Y/N? Percy? It’s Grover. Can I come in?” Grover questioned from outside. 

Giggling you rested your forehead against Percy’s as a groan came from his throat.


End file.
